Elevators typically use countervailing weights in order to facilitate a passenger cabin moving up and down an elevator shaft in large office buildings, hospitals, factories and similar structures. These types of elevators require a great deal of space, maintenance, equipment and machinery. More recently, a new type of elevator has been developed known as a vacuum elevator system. This elevator uses air pressure to cause the motion of the cabin within a thoroughfare or tubular cylinder that uses the air within it as a working fluid upon the confines of the cabin. Brakes, motors, valves, electronic controls and other equipment work in concert to ensure a safe and pleasant riding experience for each occupant therein.
However, it has become apparent that even though modern vacuum elevator systems reduce the number of components necessary, their installation in homes and businesses requires a rethinking of the current architecture. Typically, a modern vacuum elevator system as known in the prior art has motors in a container as well as a valve located directly at the top of the elevator main cylinder. As shown in prior art FIG. 7, the motor equipment container 7 and a valve 7B are situated within a decorative cylinder 7Z having a circular bottom plate (upon which sits container 7 and valve 7B) attached at the bottom portion of the cylinder 7Z; this bottom plate is further attached to the support structure of the elevator cylinder.
It should be appreciated that the motor equipment container 7 has two vents 7D integrated on its side for air transfer. The container 7 also has perforations on its underside that match openings within circular bottom plate; this thereby permits air to flow from the elevator main cylinder through openings in the circular bottom plate on through perforations in container 7 out through two vents 7D and to the environment for upwards motion. Another pathway is also used for control of the cabin position such that air passes through valve 7B out through a bottom hole in the valve and a corresponding hole in the bottom plate of cylinder 7Z and into the elevator main cylinder for downwards motion. In this fashion, air flow acting under influence of motors located in the container 7 translates the cabin up and down the cylinder; thus, the container perforations and corresponding openings within circular bottom plate are crucial to cabin motion control.
A typical example of this type of disposition is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 9,162,848 to Ascua et al and U.S. Pat. No. 9,248,995 to Ascua et al. (FIG. 9A) both of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 9,248,995 teaches an alternative system in FIG. 9B which locates motors and other equipment within a remotely located box; thus, the patent teaches an equipment box sitting atop a ledge on a wall, on the floor, on the roof of a home or similar implementation. This device forms a stable box whereby piping would supposedly attached from this box to the cylinder which in turn facilitates the control of air within the cylinder.
However, whilst the system was originally contemplated as a direct connection from box to cylinder using piping, it became apparent that the appropriate flow of air within the piping from the box to the cylinder and back did not provide for precise control of the cabin motion.
Additionally, since the box had several perforations at its bottom it became apparent that to mount the box remotely, the piping would interfere with the surface upon which the box was mounted making it difficult if not impossible to appropriately mount the box thereon whilst at the same time connecting the piping. This because it would require cutting surfaces or interfering with existing structures within the home or business.
Finally, during installation of the elevator cylinder at different locations, it became clear that the container 7 and housing 7Z mounted to the top of the cylinder would not fit into the location; thus the installation could not be accomplished.
Accordingly, there needs to be some solution to overcome the aforementioned problems.